


Ледяной Король

by Aarra



Category: Haru wo Daiteita | Embracing Love
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Manga, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarra/pseuds/Aarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что скрывает холод Ледяного Короля? И что превращает сердце в лёд?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ледяной Король

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждение 1. Автор придерживается принципа, сформулированного А.Дюма-старшим: «Канон — это всего лишь гвоздь, на который я вешаю картину».  
> Предупреждение 2. Много флаффа.

День выдался на редкость удачным — съёмки прошли ровно и гладко, без обычных ляпсусов и накладок, статисты не портили кадры, так что эпизоды отсняли практически без дублей.  
— На сегодня закончили, — сказал режиссёр. — Всегда бы так работали.  
Като усмехнулся: чего-чего, а вежливости ждать от режиссёра бессмысленно.  
Но как бы то ни было, а Като освободился на полтора часа раньше. И теперь мог заехать за Иваки на работу.  
— Куда вас отвезти? — спросил Канеко. — В бар или домой?  
— На студию Мидорияма.  
— Не самое разумное решение. Я звонил Шимизу, она сказала, что Иваки-сан заканчивает работу в восемнадцать часов. А сейчас без четверти семнадцать. Вы можете с ним разминуться. Вряд ли в это время получится достаточно быстро доехать до Мидориямы.  
— И всё же едем в Мидорияму.  
...Като снова повезло. Охранник на входе сказал, что господин Иваки Кёске ещё не выходил.  
— Поищите его в семнадцатом павильоне, — сказал охранник. — Вам надо идти по аллее А-3 до...  
— Я знаю, где это, спасибо, — торопливо ответил Като и побежал к павильону.  
Иваки действительно был там.  
И флиртовал с двумя девицами. Первая — европейка, блондинка с грудями пятого размера и длинными золотистыми локонами, которым позавидовала бы леди Годива, вторая — азиатка. Груди у неё значительно меньше, зато ноги стройнее, а личико такое милое и нежное, будто она сошла со старинной китайской картины, изображающей небесную деву.  
Одеты актрисы в костюмы супергероинь — коротенькие юбочки, сапожки до колен и жилетки немногим больше лифчика — так что разглядеть их прелести можно было почти во всех подробностях.  
Като показалось, что в сердце воткнули нож. Внутренний голос злорадно напомнил, что до встречи с Като Иваки спал только с женщинами.  
— Кёске, это так хорошо, что вы согласились на съёмки в нашем сериале! — щебетала блондинка по-английски. — Ваш король Ледяного Берега гораздо лучше, чем у других актёров. Можно было даже пробы не устраивать.  
— Какая жалость, что в сериале он появляется так мало! — на том же языке поддержала азиатка.  
— Если бы он появлялся чаще, — сказал Иваки, — я не смог бы взять эту роль. У меня много работы в основном сериале.  
— Продюссер говорил, — качнула бюстом блондинка, — что для «Кристалла радуги» планируются съёмки второго сезона, и там Ледяной Король может стать главным героем.  
— В таком случае его будет играть другой актёр.  
— Ну почему же? — с очаровательной растерянностью похлопала глазами азиатка. — Это ваш шанс попасть в Голливуд!  
— Я не уверен, что готов к столь радикальным переменам. Да и контракт со студией Мидориямиа никто не отменял.  
— Но ведь это будет совместный проект, — настаивала блондинка. — А значит и речи нет ни о каких неустойках.  
— Я подумаю. Однако ничего не буду обещать.  
— Кёске, такую возможность упускать нельзя! — поддержала напарницу азиатка. — Вы великолепный Ледяной Король, лучший, который только может быть. Айсберг, внутри которого скрыт вулкан. Холод и страсть, прозрачность и тайна... Вы очаруете зрителей, и Голливуд будет у ваших ног!  
Като хотелось сбежать прочь и забиться в какую-нибудь щель. Это невыносимо. До сих пор потаённая страстность Иваки принадлежала только ему. Като в мыслях нередко называл любимого Ледяным Королём и гордился, что скрытый внутри Иваки огонь известен лишь ему.  
А теперь его драгоценнейшую тайну обсуждают какие-то голливудские забреданки!  
И эти чёртовы американки называют Иваки по имени, на что даже Като не отваживался. Не то чтобы Иваки запрещал, но сам он называл любовника только по фамилии, и перейти к более неформальному общению Като так и не решился — мешал пиетет, Като ждал, когда первый шаг сделает его Ледяной Король.  
А сейчас имя Иваки треплют какие-то чужачки.  
Като судорожно вздохнул, кое-как восстановил самообладание и подошёл к Иваки.  
— Привет! — небрежно бросил Като всей компании. И спросил Иваки: — Ты домой собираешься?  
— Да, конечно. — И вежливо улыбнулся американкам: — Прошу прощения, дамы, но вынужден вас оставить.  
— До завтра, — заулыбались в ответ девицы.  
— Пойдём! — Като потащил Иваки прочь из павильона.  
— Да подожди ты! — остановил его Иваки. — Что с тобой творится?  
— Если тебе захотелось побыть сверху, мог бы сказать мне, а не клеить первых попавшихся девок!  
— Като? — с удивлением посмотрел на него Иваки.  
— С кем из них ты переспал? Или двоих успел оприходовать?  
Иваки испуганно оглянулся. В коридоре никого не было.  
— Като, ты идиот! Пойдём.  
— Куда ты меня тащишь?  
Иваки впихнул Като в небольшой закуток.  
— Здесь нас никто не услышит. Като, я столько раз просил тебя быть сдержанным на людях. Если твои вопли услышит кто-нибудь из вспомогательного персонала, завтра наши имена будут на первых страницах всей жёлтой прессы Японии. Ты этого хочешь?  
— Я хочу, чтобы меня хотя бы один раз услышал ты!  
— Я слышал. И хочу знать, с чего вдруг тебе в голову взбрела столь абсурдная мысль.  
— Эти женщины... Только не ври, что у тебя ничего с ними нет!  
— Като, я познакомился с ними сегодня утром. В расписании съёмок появилось много «окон», и руководство студии предложило мне интересную роль второго плана в японо-американском сериале. Режиссёр на кастинге выбрала меня.  
— «Выбрала»?! Ещё одна женщина?  
— Като, — начал всерьёз сердиться Иваки, — твоя ревность превращается в паранойю! Я работаю. И думаю о работе, а не о разврате!  
— Тогда... Тогда почему эти девки называли тебя по имени?  
— Американская бесцеремонность напрягает, однако не настолько, чтобы отказаться от важной роли. Хотя она и не главная, но чрезвычайно сложная и интересная, а потому будет даже ярче ролей первого плана. Если я сумею справиться с ней, то могу сказать, что поднял своё актёрское мастерство на целую ступень.  
— Но эти женщины... Иваки, они едва не вешались тебе на шею!  
— Като, ты ведь знаешь начинающих и не особо талантливых актрис. Они кокетничают со всеми подряд, даже если это ребёнок или глубокий старик. Их заигрывания машинальны и не значат ровным счётом ничего.  
Като молчал.  
— Ты успокоился? — спросил Иваки. — Мы можем идти домой, не рискуя привлечь всеобщее внимание?  
— Ты всегда привлекаешь всеобщее внимание!  
— Като, это уже становится оскорбительным!  
— Прости... Но твоя красота... Её очарованию не может противиться никто. Тебя желают столько мужчин и женщин. А я... всего лишь я. Такой же, как и все. Когда-нибудь надоем тебе. Тогда я умру!  
— Ох, дурачок ты дурачок. Иди сюда, — Иваки привлёк Като к себе, поцеловал. — Я люблю тебя. Ты первый, в кого я влюбился по-настоящему. И единственный.  
— Но за всё время, что мы вместе, ты брал меня лишь дважды. А ведь ты мужчина, и тебе это необходимо.  
Иваки мягко рассмеялся.  
— Если ты хочешь, чтобы я ублажал тебе ещё и сзади, надо оставлять для этого время. А ты каждую свободную минуту сам норовишь на меня залезть.  
Като смутился, но пробормотал упрямо:  
— Если бы ты поменьше флиртовал с актрисками, у тебя было бы больше времени на меня.  
— Ты опять? — нахмурился Иваки.  
— Не сердись, прошу, — Като прикоснулся губами ко лбу Иваки, прогоняя морщинку между бровями. — Но эти глупые курицы узнали тайну, которую знать должен только я. О том какая страстность таится под твоей холодностью.  
— Като-Като... Какой же ты ребёнок! Да эту тайну можно прочесть в любой рецензии. Практически в каждой из них меня сравнивают со льдом, под которым скрывается вулканическая лава. Такое впечатление, что эти писаки не знают других слов.  
Като прижался теснее, прошептал:  
— Ты ведь не оставишь меня?  
Иваки ответил поцелуем.  
— Пойдём, — сказал он Като. — Нам надо поскорее домой. Иначе я возьму тебя прямо здесь. А мне бы хотелось для тебя бОльшего комфорта.  
— О, Иваки!  
.............  
.............  
После долгой череды дождей выдалась погожая ночь, и Иваки предложил полюбоваться звёздным небом.  
— Тогда давай возьмёт горячего саке, — сказал Като. — Ночи сейчас прохладные, и легко простудиться.  
С террасы открывался отличный вид на Млечный Путь, но Като мало интересовали небесные красоты. Он смотрел на Иваки, единственную звезду своей жизни. Перед этим светилом меркло даже Солнце.  
Быть подле Иваки и не желать обладания им невозможно.  
...Молчание тяготило, Като хотелось услышать голос Иваки.  
— Почему ты не хочешь сниматься во втором сезоне «Кристалла радуги»? — спросил Като только для того, чтобы что-то сказать. — У тебя же там будет главная роль!  
— У первого сезона отличный сценарий, в него вложены и ум, и сердце, а потому сериал не может не привлечь умы и сердца зрителей. Сценарий нового сезона собираются сделать халтурно, надеясь, что второй сериал наберёт очки на волне первого. Но на деле это обернётся тем, что второй сезон загубит всё то хорошее впечатление, которое произвёл первый. Если фильм ещё до своего выхода в свет обречён на крушение, то пусть в роли вандала будет кто-то другой. Като, я думаю, что хорошая роль второго плана гораздо лучше, чем плохая первого. Печать игры в скверном фильме остаётся на тебе вечно — нам ли это не знать? Я не для того потратил столько сил, доказывая своё право называться настоящим актёром, что загубить репутацию ради сиюминутной выгоды.  
Като немного подумал:  
— А если для второго сезона сделают настоящий сценарий?  
— Это было бы замечательно. Однако маловероятно.  
— Но ты согласился на роль малозначительного персонажа, который появляется всего лишь в трёх сериях из шестнадцати.  
Иваки улыбнулся:  
— Это очень яркий персонаж, который станет одним из знаковых действующих лиц, по которым запоминают сам фильм. Если я сумеют сыграть его на достойном уровне, это привлечёт ко мне внимание режиссёров и продюсеров по-настоящему масштабных проектов.  
— Вот как... — проговорил Като. — Так ты думаешь, что даже такие мелочи могут повлиять на карьеру?  
— Тебе что-то предложили?  
— Да. Но для участия в проекте придётся уехать в Париж на целых полгода!  
— Французская школа актёрского мастерства и режиссуры всегда была на самом высоком уровне. Хотя и у них хватает дрянных поделок — от бездарей и халтурщиков не застрахована ни одна страна. Но в любом случае это возможность изучить новую школу мастерства. Ты ведь не круглые сутки будешь занят в проекте, останется время и для настоящей учёбы. А если проект по-настоящему хорош, ты сможешь заявить о себе как об актёре в Европе. Это повысит твои ставки здесь. В любом случае ты останешься в выигрыше.  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал? — неверяще спросил Като.  
— Было бы нечестно тебя отговаривать. Это превосходный шанс, который упускать нельзя.  
— Но тогда мы расстанемся на целых полгода!  
Иваки посмотрел на него испытующе:  
— А чего стОит любовь, которая не может справиться с разлукой?  
Като опустил голову.  
Он влюблялся и раньше — каждый раз страстно и безоглядно, но длилось чувство не более месяца. После страсть остывала, и Като легко забывал о возлюбленных. Бросал он или бросали его, особого значения не имело, поскольку на смену одной страсти тут же приходила другая. Длинная вереница мужчин и женщин, которые превращались для Като в безликие тени сразу же после расставания.  
Но всё изменилось после встречи с Иваки Кёске. Като и предположить не мог, что чувство влюблённости может быть настолько сильным. И таким обжигающе-сладким.  
Иваки непохож на других. Он особенный. Как небесный дух, снизошедший на землю, как воплотившееся в человеческом обличии божество. Его красота и талант — наследие Небес, не иначе. Като до сих пор не мог поверить, что среди множества людей Иваки выбрал его.  
— Сердце моё, — скользнул Като к ногам возлюбленного, — ты ведь не забудешь меня? Вокруг тебя сотни мужчин и женщин, которые сходят с ума от желания обладать тобой. Но никто из них не будет любить тебя сильнее и преданнее, чем я.  
— Когда ты так говоришь, мне становиться страшно. Как будто я сам того, не желая, отбираю у тебя жизнь и самость. Ты ведь Като Ёдзи, и должен оставаться Като, а не превращаться в тень Иваки Кёске. Я хочу любить тебя, а не свое отражение.  
— Иваки! — Като припал губами к губам возлюбленного. Ответный поцелуй Иваки был не менее горяч и сладок.  
— Я буду звонить тебе каждый день, — сказал Като. — И говорить о том, как я люблю тебя.  
.............  
.............  
Странное дело — время. Дни зарубежной командировки летели стремительней машин на автостраде, а разлука тянулась медленно, как шествие Черепашьего Царя.  
Иваки так легко согласился на расставание... Здравомыслящий и рациональный Ледяной Король, для которого превыше всего целесообразность.  
Когда расписание съёмок не позволяло Като встречаться с Иваки на протяжении всего лишь двух или трёх дней, это превращалось в кошмар. Като казалось, что Иваки непременно успеет его позабыть. И каждый раз, когда выяснялось, что Иваки тоже тосковал в разлуке, Като казалось, что он умрёт от счастья.  
А теперь они не увидятся полгода. Сохранится ли образ Като в сердце Ледяного Короля так долго?  
.............  
.............  
— Мистер Иваки, — говорила режиссёр, — для второго сезона «Радужного кристалла» найден новый сценарист. И несколько крупных фирм цифровой техники вкладывают деньги в его производство. Это будет серьёзный проект с добротным бюджетом, который позволит нашей и японской студиям подняться на новый уровень. Спонсоры хотят устроить кастинг, но я против, поскольку высока вероятность, что кто-нибудь из них подсунет на главные роли своих протеже. А мне нужны настоящие актёры! Поэтому все контракты надо заключить заранее, чтобы представить спонсорам готовый актёрский состав, в который невозможно внести изменения. Однако всё это нужно хранить в тайне. И я прошу вас, мистер Иваки, в ближайшие два месяца не заключать никаких договоров, чтобы оставалось место для нашего сериала. Я понимаю, что это огромный риск. Обещания спонсоров пока что слова, а не контракт, и велика вероятность, что всё сорвётся. Вы же, отказываясь от предложений, можете потерять выгодный контракт и интересную роль.  
— Я готов рискнуть, мисс Браун.  
— Что ж, отлично. Памелла, — окликнула режиссёр секретаршу, невысокую стройную брюнетку, — принесите мистеру Иваки сценарий.  
.............  
.............  
Небольшое кафе возле студии Мидорияма в любое время дня и ночи битком набито народом.  
— Какие новости, Пемми? — подсел к секретарше парень в облегающих кожаных штанах и полупрозрачной рубашке.  
— Ты похож на хастлера, — сказала Памелла.  
— Я просто секси и не собираюсь этого скрывать.  
— Тогда не жалуйся, если тебя пытаются снять как мальчика из квартала красных фонарей.  
— Не будь злючкой, Пемми! Лучше расскажи о новостях.  
— Кастинга не будет, Нобуру. Браун утвердила на роль Ледяного Короля Иваки Кёсаку.  
Нобуру выругался. Памелла пожала плечами:  
— У тебя в любом случае не было шанса. Ледяной Король — зрелый мужчина, и на его роль нужен кто-то постарше тебя.  
— Это мелочи.  
— Для тебя. Но не для Браун.  
Нобуру немного подумал.  
— Однако я настолько понравился сценаристу, что он готов был внести изменения в скрипт, чтобы во втором сезоне Ледяным Королём был младший брат персонажа из первого сезона. И Браун не возражала.  
— Лишь до тех пор, пока не получила согласия Иваки. Сценарист тоже от него в восторге. Поэтому теперь у тебя нет шансов.  
— Пемми, если я получу эту роль, то уже через год буду в Голливуде, и мы с тобой сможем пожениться.  
— Пожениться мы можем и в Токио! К тому же в Голливуде тебя никто не ждёт. Съёмки в «Радужном кристалле» полезны для карьеры в Японии, но не в Штатах. Иваки это понимает, а ты — нет.  
— Пусть в Японии, — не стал спорить Нобуру. — Но роль в вашем сериале даст мне деньги и новые выгодные контракты. Это означает, что я смогу съехать от родителей и снять собственное жильё. Нормальную квартиру, Пемми, а не жалкую конуру, пригодную лишь для студента. И в ней я буду жить вместе с тобой. Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы мы стали настоящей парой, тебе надо уговорить Браун дать мне роль Ледяного Короля. Она ведь прислушивается к твоему мнению.  
— Только не в том, что касается «Радужного кристалла». Нобуру, мне жаль, однако я ничем не смогу тебе помочь. Если бы Иваки сам отказался от сериала, Ледяным Королём стал бы ты. Но он уже дал слово Браун, что будет сниматься.  
Нобуру грязно выругался, ничуть не стесняясь Памеллы.  
— Прошу тебя, не огорчайся так, — Памелла попробовала обнять возлюбленного. — У тебя скоро обязательно появится роль не хуже.  
Нобуру стряхнул руки девушки и, ни слова не говоря, вышел из кафе. Памелла заплакала.  
.............  
.............  
Иваки взял из ящика на воротах почту и пошёл к дому, на ходу просматривая корреспонденцию.  
Ничего особенного, несколько рекламных проспектов и вечерняя газета.  
Иваки заинтересованно глянул на рекламу ресторана, который занимался доставкой сложных и изысканных блюд.  
У Като появилась возможность приехать на несколько дней в Токио, и Иваки хотел устроить для него романтический ужин. К сожалению, толком подготовиться не получится, Като и сам не знает точной даты приезда, поэтому придётся импровизировать. Появление ресторана стало настоящей удачей, тем более, что они продавали и сопутствующие аксессуары вроде цветов и свечей. Если верить рекламе, доставщик, он же официант, подготовит всё за несколько минут. Иваки перечитал перечень блюд, которые могут привезти сразу, без предварительного заказа. Да, вот эти два — именно то, что нужно.  
Иваки снял верхнюю одежду, обувь, прошёл в гостиную. Без Като дом стал пустым и унылым, поэтому Иваки старался бывать здесь как можно реже, брал дополнительную работу в студии. Но сейчас домом надо заняться вплотную — сделать полноценную уборку, докупить продуктов...  
Хотя нет, не сейчас. Завтра. А сейчас Иваки слишком сильно устал.  
Он сел в кресло, взял газету. На первой странице репортаж о крушении самолёта Эйр Франс. По спине пробежал колючий холод. «Список жертв аварии на второй странице».  
Иваки резко, едва не разорвав газету, перелистнул страницу.  
«Като Ёдзи».  
Яркий многоцветный мир, в котором всегда жил Иваки, и который за последние полтора года стал ещё интереснее и ярче, рухнул и разбился на миллиарды осколков. Осталась лишь серая мутная пустота, жить в которой не имело больше смысла.  
Иваки прошёл в кабинет, написал короткое письмо родителям Като. Извинился за свою слабость и трусость, которые не позволят ему поддержать их в горе, пообещал обязательно найти в потустороннем мире Като и позаботиться о том, чтобы он был счастлив.  
Затем написал своему отцу. Признал, что был плохим сыном, а сейчас поступает ещё хуже, но у любого человека есть предел боли, который он не в состоянии выдержать.  
Завещание было составлено намного раньше, Иваки хотел предусмотреть случайности. Единственным наследником должен был стать Като. Иваки оставлял ему не весть какое богатство, но всё же... Теперь, наверное, оно перейдёт его родителям. Вряд ли Иваки-старший будет претендовать на имущество сына, которому так по-настоящему и не позволил вернуться в семью.  
Кончиком пальца Иваки попробовал острие ножика для затачивания карандашей. Сгодится. А сейчас надо положить письма на журнальный столик в гостиной — там их найдут быстрее всего.  
Вот и всё.  
Наполнить ванну водой, такой же горячей и нежной, как объятия Като, провести лезвием по одной руке, затем по другой.  
Теперь закрыть глаза и ждать встречи с Като.  
.............  
.............  
Ещё перед отъездом в Париж, Като сказал, что всегда сам будет звонить Иваки. Решение разумное — Като предупредили, что расписание будет нечётким, а правила проекта требовали отключать во время работы или учёбы мобильники.  
Спустя три месяца руководителям телепроекта потребовалось решить кое-какие вопросы в Токио. Като даже не пришлось настаивать на своей кандидатуре, в командировку сразу решили отправить его.  
День и время отъезда определи непосредственно перед вылетом, поэтому предупредить Иваки Като не успел. Пробовал звонить из аэропорта, но в ответ слышал только «Телефон абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».  
В Японии повторилась та же история — мобильник Иваки не отвечал. Молчал и домашний телефон.  
Как назло, Шимизу сейчас у своей бабушки в Осаке, а потому звонить ей бесполезно.  
— Като-сан! — закричал Канеко. — Я здесь!  
Като подошёл к менеджеру.  
— Это тебе, — протянул он мужской браслет в прозрачной подарочной упаковке. — Ты ведь любишь серебро.  
— О, спасибо, Като-сан! — поклонился Канеко. Рассмотрел браслет и искренне восхитился: — Какое изящество!  
— Рад, что тебе понравилось. — Като немного поколебался, но всё же сказал: — Канеко, с Иваки-саном всё в порядке? Я весь день не мог до него дозвониться.  
— Думаю, да. Я видел его утром. У меня было несколько поручений на студии Мидорияма. Мы не разговаривали, но выглядел Иваки-сан, насколько я успел заметить, отлично.  
— Но почему молчат телефоны?  
— Наверное, Иваки-сан опять забыл включить мобильник. Ведь звонки в основном принимает Шимизу, поэтому он не очень хорошо управляется с телефоном. А стационарный может молчать из-за поломки на линии. В вашем районе это часто случается. Шимизу говорила, что телефонная компания обещала в ближайшие дни сделать ремонт. Не волнуйтесь, Като-сан. Я сейчас отвезу вас домой, и вы сами убедитесь, что всё в порядке.  
...Дома было темно и пусто. «Иваки до сих пор на работе?» — удивился Като.  
Из-под двери ванной пробивался свет.  
«Так он всё-таки дома! — обрадовался Като. — И мы примем ванну вместе. Это будет чудесный вечер!»  
Увиденное на мгновение заставило Като оцепенеть. Иваки не мог такого с собой сделать! Зачем?!  
Но... вдруг он ещё жив? Като нащупал пульс на шее Иваки. Слабо, но бьется.  
— Скорую! — схватился Като за телефон. — Нет. Тогда всё узнает пресса. Надо найти хорошую частную клинику. И срочно!  
Но сначала вынуть Иваки из воды и перевязать руки. Теперь вызвать врача.  
Клиника, хвала интернету, нашлась за полторы минуты.  
Медбригада приехала через четверть часа.  
— Вы успели вовремя, — сказал врач. — Ещё минут десять, и вашего друга не смогли бы спасти даже боги.  
— Я могу рассчитывать, что полиция и пресса ничего не узнает?  
— Да, конечно.  
— А шрамы от порезов? Вы сможете их убрать? Понимаете, он актёр, и...  
— Я сразу узнал и вас, Като-сан, и Иваки-сана. Можете не беспокоиться, физически с ним всё будет в порядке. Но вот психика... Простите за прямоту, но нормальный человек никогда с собой такого не сделает.  
— Иваки не псих! — разозлился Като.  
Носилки с Иваки понесли к машине. Като рванулся за ним, но врач остановил.  
— В больнице от вас толку всё равно не будет. Лучше посмотрите почту Иваки-сана, ежедневник. Должна быть какая-то причина, которая толкнула его на такой поступок. Чтобы постсуицидальная реабилитация прошла быстрее и мягче, её необходимо знать.  
— Когда я смогу увидеть Иваки?  
— Приезжайте часа через четыре. И попытайтесь к тому времени выяснить, что толкнуло Иваки на такой поступок.  
— Я всё сделаю, — кивнул Като.  
.............  
.............  
Письма Като нашёл сразу. А вот в смысл их удалось вникнуть только после третьего прочтения, настолько абсурдным показалось Като содержание.  
— Моя смерть? — растерянно пробормотал он. — С чего бы Иваки это померещилось?!  
Газета нашлась здесь же, на полу перед креслом.  
— Что за бред?! — возмутился Като, прочитав первую страницу. — И где у них веб-сайт?  
Через мобильник газету толком не прочтёшь, но выяснить, что поддельными были статьи только на первой и второй страницах, можно сразу.  
Кто-то изготовил подложный лист и заменил им настоящий. Затея сложная и дорогостоящая... Наверное. Черт его знает, что с современным уровнем полиграфических услуг дорого и сложно, а что — быстро и дёшево.  
В любом случае без полиции не обойтись.  
Но тогда имя Иваки на все лады примется склонять жёлтая пресса, а такой шум отнюдь не пойдёт на пользу выздоровлению.  
Если бы можно было сохранить всё в тайне...  
— Сава-сан! — сообразил Като. — Он ведь бывший инспектор полиции.  
...Как Сава мог что-то понять в сбивчивой и путаной речи Като, неизвестно.  
— Жди, сейчас буду! — жёстким командным тоном сказал Сава.  
Приехал он быстро — всего лишь через час.  
— Повезло, не было пробок. Показывай письма и газету.  
Одет Сава по-мужски и очень официально. Значит, предстоит визит в полицию.  
— Тот, кто это сделал, был уверен в реакции Иваки, — сказал Сава. — Он хорошо его знает. Что, впрочем, не означает близкого знакомства.  
Като опустил голову, отвернулся.  
Какой-то чужак был так абсолютно уверен в том, что Иваки любит Като, а сам Като всё время сомневался, боялся разрыва.  
«Если Иваки бросит меня сейчас — правильно сделает. Как я мог оскорбить его недоверием?!»  
— Като, ты говорил, что не мог дозвониться Иваки?  
— Да. Ни на мобильный, ни на домашний.  
— Домашний телефон молчит. Думаю, тот, кто подбросил газету, повредил и кабель. Это несложно сделать с улицы. А вот с мобильником сложнее. В нём заменили рабочую сим-карту на испорченную. Аппарат сохраняет все побочные функции, зато непосредственные — приём и отправку звонков и сообщений — выполнять не может. Если бы Иваки сам попытался кому-то звонить, он бы понял, что телефон неисправен.  
— Иваки редко кому-то звонит сам. Только мне или друзьям, а всеми деловыми звонками занимается Шимизу. Но на этой неделе у Иваки слишком плотный график, и времени для того, чтобы сидеть в баре с друзьями, не было. А звонить мне он бы и не стал, мы ещё до моего отъезда договорились, что звоню только я, этого требовали условия моей работы.  
— И все эти обстоятельства могли быть известны многим людям, так ведь?  
— М-м... Да. На студии о них могут знать обе съёмочные группы, с которыми работает Иваки, обслуживающий персонал, наверняка многие знают и в актёрском агентстве.  
— Я так и предполагал, — кивнул Сава и сказал: — Идём. Тебе надо написать заявление для полиции и поговорить со следователем. Не бойся, до прессы ничего не дойдёт.  
— Сава-сан, полиция найдёт тех, кто это сделал?  
— Их найду я, Като. В этом можешь не сомневаться.  
.............  
.............  
— Не спешите, — остановил Като врач. — Иваки необходимо подготовить к вашему появлению. Сначала я скажу ему, что в газете допустили опечатку, и вас не было на том рейсе. Когда он справится с этой новостью, можно будет сказать, что вы здесь и хотите увидеться с ним. Рассказать о поддельной статье можно будет только на следующий день, когда психологическое состояние Иваки хоть сколько-нибудь стабилизируется.  
— Делайте, как считаете нужным, — кивнул Като. — Доктор, с ним всё будет в порядке?  
— Като-сан, после такого потрясения никто не может быть в порядке. Но когда касается душевной боли, лучшими целителями становятся время, покой и положительные эмоции.  
— В положительных эмоциях у Иваки недостатка не будет, об этом я позабочусь. Но будет ли у нас время?  
— Физической угрозы для жизни Иваки нет. Остальное зависит от него самого.  
Врач зашёл в палату. Для Като потянулись нескончаемо долгие минуты ожидания.  
— Вы можете поговорить с ним, — разрешил врач.  
Като судорожно сглотнул, испуганно посмотрел на дверь палаты.  
— Смелее, — ободрил врач. — Сейчас ваша поддержка для Иваки важнее всего.  
Като кивнул. Поддержка — это понятно. Для чего он ещё нужен, как не для того, чтобы всегда и во всём поддерживать Иваки?  
— Ты жив! — улыбнулся Иваки. — Жив...  
— Придурок! — заорал на него Като. — Никогда больше не смей такого делать! Ты обязан жить во что бы то ни стало. Даже если умру я. Тем более если умру я! Ты должен жить, найти себе мужчину или женщину, должен продолжать сниматься... Иваки, ты...  
— Прости меня, Като, — прошептал Иваки.  
Увидев, как по щеке Иваки скользнула слеза, Като рухнул на колени.  
— Прошу, не плачь! Прости, что я на тебя накричал. Иваки, поклянись, что никогда больше не сделаешь с собой такого. Поклянись, что будешь жить вопреки всему!  
— Только если ты разделишь эту жизнь вместе со мной. И позволишь мне разделить с тобой твою жизнь, какой бы она ни была.  
— Иваки, счастье моё... — Като осторожно, боясь причинить боль, накрыл ладонью его кисть.  
— Поцелуй меня, — попросил Иваки.  
— А можно? Если тебе больно, я буду ждать столько, сколько нужно, пока с тобой не будет всё в порядке.  
— Мне было больно без тебя. Но теперь ты здесь, и со мной снова всё в порядке.  
— Я люблю тебя, Иваки-сан.


End file.
